Angel stops a demon
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Broken Angel is asked to help Candence stop the demon of emptiness
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 1 – Finding Help**

At the far edge of the galaxy lay a pure white castle. In front of it was a golden gate. Inside the castle, ponies and other species' walked around, but they were not solid. They looked translucent. These creatures were the spirits of the dead. The two Alicorns who watched over this palace were King Nova and Queen Galaxia. Shadow Change flew in, looking worried.

"What's the matter, our dear friend?" Queen Galaxia asked, concerned.

"The Demon of Emptiness is about to return, and darkness will cover the world. I came here to see if you might know somepony that could stop him before it's too late," Shadow Change stated, curious.

"Well, Cadance's magic will put a end to him so you must not worry," King Nova said, reassuring his friend.

"Not after what I've just seen. She with child. The monster plans to kill her, and she won't win without help," Shadow Change said with certainty.

"Broken Angel might be able to hit him because of her uncontrollable magic, but the only one who can truly finish the Demon of Emptiness is Cadance because of her love magic," King Nova explained, a little tense.

They called Broken Angel in. Broken Angel was a unicorn with a white coat. Her short mane and tail were black with red highlights. Her cutie mark depicted the golden Scales of Justice with a black crack down the center of them.

"How can I help you, your highness?" Broken Angel asked curiously.

"We need you to go back to Earth to help Cadance with something," Queen Galaxia said, hopeful.

"How can I help? My magic is dangerous. It's the reason I came here. If I go back, who knows what could happen. I could do more harm than I would help," Broken Angel said sadly.

"I believe that you can do it, Broken Angel. Please, friend. You might be the only one who can do this," Queen Galaxia said, despairing.

"OK. I'll try," Broken Angel said, worried.

The King and Queen charged their horns. The King's aura was golden, and the queen's aura black. Broken Angel's body glowed in their magic. She closed her eyes, and when she open them, she found herself near a Crystal Heart, and all around her were different types of Crystal Ponies.

The buildings were beautiful because the sun made the crystals shine. She was in awe, but she had to focus on her mission, so she walked to the biggest building, hoping that it was the castle. When she got to the front door, she saw a mare talking to two Crystal Ponies in armor. The mare was a green Earth pony with a blue and red mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three white musical notes. One of the guards was an emerald green Earth pony with a light green mane and tail. His cutie mark was a black shield with a green star on it. The other was a ruby red unicorn with a white and light gray mane and tail. His cutie mark was a yellow sword in a stone. Both wore silver armor. They walked inside the castle. Broken Angel followed them, but she was not going to get too close, so she stayed at least ten feet away from them.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the throne room where Cadance sat on a crystal throne with a kind smile. Soon, white smoke flowed out of the body of the pony, and a skeleton with a black cape and chains on its arms stood in its place, knocking the guards out, and before the doors closed, Broken Angel ran in.

"Shadow Chain. You're real," Cadance said, surprised. _So, that's Shadow Chain. Now, I have to help the Princess,_ Broken Angel thought worriedly.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **Ch. 2 – Stopping the Demon**

Shadow Chain walked towards the shocked princess. Broken Angel ran in front of him. She charged her dark gold magical aura.

"Move out the way, mare, and don't think about using magic. It has no effect on me," Shadow Chain said in monotone, reaching his hand towards her. She unleashed her magic spell, blasting him backwards. His body was smoking slightly. "So, you have uncontrollable magic. That won't stop me. I will save this world from its weakness," Shadow Chain said. Cadance, seeing that somepony was able to hit him, hoped that, with her help, even though she was pregnant, she might be able to help stop him.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Broken Angel asked, a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, but right now, you and I need to focus on him," Cadance responded seriously.

Shadow Chain threw his chains at the two mares. Cadance moved out the way with some difficulty while Broken Angel used her magic. Her spell was a shield, but she ended up with a crystal sword. It was a golden blade that looked like it would belong to a royal guard. She used the sword to stop the chain.

Shadow Chain tried to pull his chain back, but Broken used all of her strength to make sure that he didn't get it back. He used his other chain and it wrapped around the sword. She struggled as she was slowly dragged towards him, leaving some scratch marks on the floor.

Cadance, seeing an opening, charged her light pink magic. The beam went towards Shadow Chain. He saw the beam, but he didn't have time to move out of the way or block it, so the beam hit him, and inside his chest, a red heart appeared and it started to beat.

As his heart beat started, the black smoke covered his body. The chains disappeared, and when the smoke cleared, a pale creature with the same black cape stood there. He had short blond hair and his arms looked as if they had been stitched together. The two mares walked up to him. Cadance was readying a spell, just in case.

"Who are you?" Cadance asked, curious.

"I'm Doctor Stitch. I was researching a way to help people with pain that they won't need pain killers and that there won't be any bad side effects as a result, but one of the bottles broke, and I don't remember what happened after that," Doctor Stitch explained, confused.

Cadance told him about what had happened, and he apologized for what he did, and he hoped that he could be forgiven for something that he might have done.

* * *

*5 months later*

Doctor Stitch lived in an apartment in the Crystal Empire. His room was small for him, but he got used to it. He had a two tall silver cabinets which were filled with medical information, for he had become a doctor in the local hospital. He lay down on his bed and looked at the white crystal walls before falling asleep.

As for Broken Angel, she returned back to the castle of the dead where she knew that her magic wouldn't hurt anypony, but she had a small golden medal in her mane. The medal was to her by Cadance to thank her for her bravery, and Cadance had her child, which was named Flurry Heart.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
